


A Desperate Mess

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Late at night - you show up at Ressler’s door to ask for help.
Relationships: Donald Ressler & Reader, Donald Ressler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Desperate Mess

There was a banging on the front door that startled Ressler from his living room. He half-ran to the wooden panel and peered into the peephole where he was met with a familiar face. With a sigh, he opened the door slightly and you barged into his home, almost bowling the man over.

“I need your help.” You told him frantically.

There was a small frown on Ressler’s face as he closed and locked the door again, turning around. “Most people call before... are you okay?”

You had begun pacing, rubbing your hands anxiously, which only made the frown deepen.

“Y/n?”

“It’s all a mess... I shouldn’t have come here but I was desperate...”

He tried again. “Y/n?”

“Look, I know you hate me but-“

“ _Hey!_ ” Donald raised his voice to catch your attention before lowering it to normal. “Take a breath and tell me what you need.”

Silence engulfed the whole living room until you exhaled softly. “I need a shirt.” You requested adding a quick ‘please’ at the end. The man nodded once and rushed into his room to fetch the item that you had asked for without another question.

You turned to the side of the room and noticed a pair of his pants hanging by the fireplace seemingly warm. You crossed the room and took the fabric in your hands, relishing in how hot they were for a brief second before taking advantage of Ressler’s absences from the room. 

When the man emerged with one of his purple button-ups, he handed it over and noticed your new trousers.

“Did you steal my pants?” He wondered curiously. You took the shirt and quickly undid your own blouse, surprising the agent who quickly averted his gaze to a painting on the wall behind him. “Are you in danger?”

Considering your line of business with Reddington he was actually worried that you had assassins on your tail. He could hear your clothes drop on the hardwood floor before the familiar rustle of his cotton shirt echoed in the quiet.

“Something like that.” You replied vaguely and his head turned in your direction out of instinct as he spoke. Thankfully, you were fully clothed.

“If you’re in trouble I can...”

“Donald - I really don’t want to discuss it right now.” 

The man went quiet and you realised that the tone wasn’t fair considering that he had just tried to help. You sighed heavily and paced the room, hands finding themselves in your hair and fashioning it into something less conspicuous. 

“One of Red’s clients is planning to betray and ambush him.” You finally said. “I overheard the plan and watched him murder his right hand. Just as I was leaving, they recognised me. It took a while to shake them off before I came here so you’re safe.”

The explanation was simple and not surprising to the agent who had glimpsed the life of crime on the occasion with you and Reddington.

“I need to contact Red but also I needed a disguise.” You stopped pacing and turned to him, arms raised to the side slightly. “Think this is enough?”

Ressler stared you up and down analysing the outfit while asking himself how you managed to look so incredible in his clothes. 

“Just a few things.” He said and disappeared into the room for a few short minutes before reappearing with a belt, a baseball cap and a zip-up hoodie. You took the latter and quickly slid your arms into the hoodie. You then took the belt and fastened it around the borrowed pants.

Ressler then stepped closer and placed the cap atop your head. “Keep your head down when you get into town.” He advised.

“I promise I’ll return these as soon as I can.” You told him but Ressler brushed it off, telling you that it looked better on you than him. The slip of the small confession had the man fluster a little bit until you saved the awkward moment by giving your thanks and apologies for the sudden intrusion and hassle.

Ressler guided you to his backyard door, exchanging a quick goodbye before you disappeared into the dark and left him in the silence once more.


End file.
